Demigod SingOff
by DaughterOfTheMoon0
Summary: Apollo decides to let Silena host a singing competition at camp and the gods are watching. Who will win. Tratie! Percabeth! Thalico with a hint of Thapollo at the end :D You know you love it. ! And a dash of Beckalina!
1. Let The SingOff Begin!

_**Anyway. This is pretty much some demigods singing about each other, some without even realizing that they are singing to someone. **_

_**Song of the Day: Glad You Came by The Wanted**_

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I groaned. Why does this always happen to happen at camp. Especially to me! I have been woken up everyday this week for stupid things.

Just like Sunday! Silena wants to do this weird singing competition thing in the ampitheater and she told me I had to compete. I guess Apollo told her that things were getting boring in Olympus. Knowing her, she always does good things to help people.

Ha,Ha. I am so funny!

My feelings towards the competition idea, Horrible idea. I mean the only camper's that I am positive can sing are the Apollo campers. Of course they had to get that gene from Apollo himself.

Me? I don't sing. The only time I sang was in my house, going down the stairs. I was distracted by the singing trying to remember the words, I lost my footing and fell down the rest of the stairs.

Since then I always had this weird feeling whenever I would ever think about singing.

I remember Sunday night when Silena came to my cabin and told me I had to compete. Then she told me who else was competing.

I walked up to the door and opened it. There right outside of it was the very exciting looking daughter of Aphrodite herself, Silena.

The next thing that she did worried me a little bit. She walked up to me, slapped me, said, "Don't forget about the competition tonight, and then ran back to her cabin.

I held my face where she hit me and It really hurt. You could practically hear the echo of the sound all across camp.

Oh yeah. I never explained what happened. Now look with me as we stare blankly of into space and pretend to watch my flash back, shall we?

No not that way. This way. UGH. Turn your head this way and watch the flashback!

_Flashback_:

_"Percy! Percy!Percy!Pecy!Percy! Guess what?"_

_"Yes Silena?" I said trying to act like I'm in a good mood. Which I wasn't after being woken up before 7:00 for the thrid day in a row._

_"Apollo is having a singing contest and guess what? I am going to host! I am so excited! There are going to be ten performers. Annabeth, Charlie, Travis, Connor, Katie, Katie's sister Taylor, you, Thalia, Nico, and me!" she squealed._

_"Thats gre... WAIT! Did you just say I was competing? I will not compete Silena!" I exclaimed._

_She gave me the puppy dog face. "But you have to. Come on Percy! Please."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No!"_

_"YES!" She all but screamed._

_Our arguement kept going back and forth just like this, attracting the attention of a few early risers walking around._

_It took her a few minutes of begging but she finally broke me. "Fine. When is it?"_

_"In three days. At the ampitheater after dinner. Don't be late." Then she ran away without letting me reply._

_I slammed the door shut and layed down on my bed._

_I was staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever and decided I couldn't sleep. I got up and got ready to go to the arena and blow off some steam._

Now that you know what happened, back to the present time

I have to pick out my songs that I am going to be singing. so much Apollo (Sarcasm).

I could hear the thunder rumble in the distance. "Sorry Apollo!"

Now what am I going to do?

Oh well, I guess I'll just wing it. Like always. I am such a seaweed brain as Annabeth would call me.

I layed down on my bed and stared at the bottom of the bed on top of mine.

I guess I fell asleep because I was woken to the sound of the dinner bell. With that thought my stomach rumbled. I laughed and I literally ran to the dining pavilion. Not eating all day makes you really hungry.

Especially when you think about it, I am not excited for the contest after dinner. But with that happy thought I scarf down my dinner and try to come up with a plan of what to do for the competition.

"Hey Percy. Ready to go?" a voice asked also while grabbing my arm. Of course it was Silena.

Before I could react, I was being pulled into ampitheather and everyone was already there.

"Hey", they all said in unison and then laughed.

"Hey".

At that moment Silena walked on stage and picked up a mic.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the first ever, Camp Half-Blood Sing Off!" Cue cheers from audience here."The rules for this competition are very simple. The first round, the teams will be boys vs. girls. From the first round, Two competitors will be voted off by the judges. The Apollo cabin will be the judges since they have music in their blood. Literaly.

"For the first, third, fourth, and fifth rounds you will be able to pick your own songs. But for the second Your songs will be chosen by the wonderful audience! Each round after the finale, everyone will be independant and each round, two people will get voted off. Your powers may be used if you have them. If you don't have powers to use, you will not be counted off points if you don't. Well those are the rules.

Now, I bet you all are wondering what the prize is. You all might want to sit down for this. These nine campers on stand along with myself, will be competing for a chance to leave camp for a three weeks and travel anywhere in the world. Along with the person of your choice!"

Okay so maybe that was a little much because next thing you know, the audience and the contestants are jumping up and down, screaming, obviously very excited for this.

"Alrighty," Silena started, turning to the contestants on the side of the stage, "Why don't you get into your groups and come up with a song. And do it quick, we are starting in ten minutes."

This'll be fun...


	2. Round 1 Performances

** Remember! This is a rewrite of the original! I didn't really like the order of the songs and what was happening in between the chapters that much. So I am going to change it. I understand if the chapters are a little bit boring. I am really sorry for that!**_  
_

**People don't really like the fact that I am changing the POV's as much as I am and I will try to stop that but this story needs to be told from many different points of view to kind of understand what is going though each of the characters minds.**

**I would like to thank rangerforever6 (guest) and Figgy (guest) for reviewing the first chapter!**

**Song suggestions are very much appreciated!  
**

**Song of the Day: I Wish by One Direction**

* * *

_"Good evening everyone. The rules for this competition are very simple. The first round, the teams will be boys vs. girls. From the first round, Two competitors will be voted off by the judges. The Apollo cabin will be the judges since they had music in their blood._

_"The first and second round, your songs will be chosen for you. Each round after the finale, everyone will be independant and each round, two people will get voted off. Your powers may be used if you have them. If you don't have powers to use, you will not be counted off points if you don't. Well those are the rules. Now get into your groups and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin will pick your songs with the help of 'shuffle' on an ipod so the songs will not be chosen before the start. In five minutes, we will begin. Have fun and take care."_

* * *

_**Thalia's POV**_

Aren't singing contest supposed to be solo acts? I didn't think there were groups.

This is not a normal singing competition. Then again, being a demigod is just not normal either.

The girls group was Me, Silena, Annabeth, Katie, and Taylor. The boys were over in their little corner on the other side of the amp. Planning something. Being who they are, they are probably deciding who sings what part and thinking of who to blame if something goes wrong.

Exactly five minutes later, Will and two more Apollo campers walk in and sit down while Will walks up on stage with an iPod in his hand.

"Good Evening everyone."

I guess the boys didn't hear him because they keep discussing... something.

I wonder what though.

I guess Will doesn't like being ignored because he takes the mic and does a really high pitch whistle into it. And I mean really high pitch. Like nails-on-a-chalkboard high pitch.

"I am here, not because I want to, but because Silena forced me to come. Literally, she threatened me with make-up. And I am guessing she threatened a few of you the same way. Didn't she? Thought so."

I couldn't help but laugh and I guess a few others couldn't resist the urge either along with a few people bobbing their head upside down, those people must be the people that Silena threatened with a make-over.

"Anyway, I see you are in your groups. Now it is time to pick the songs. This round your songs will be chosen with the help of this iPod as Silena has probably already said. And now, time to find out your songs."

I steal a glance at the guys and they are all smiling like loons. Could Someone Please Tell Me Why?

Nico looks over at me. I give him a 'Please-tell-me' look but he just shrugs, looks back to the stage, and continues smiling. I will get him to tell me. I mean I know that he is still mad at me, but it's not my fault. It's not supposed to happen** (A/N You will find out what happened later in the chapter)**.

Next thing you know, he is holding his side. And THAT, my friends, is how you use your awesome lightning powers. He gives me a death glare and I look at him with an innocent look on my face, wink and look back to Will.

Will waits until he has every eye on him and then he sets the iPod on a small table in front of him. He does the dramatic Effie Trinket hand movement and then pushes his finger on the screen of the iPod. He looks back at the screen and makes the announcement, "The boys will be performing first and they will be singing... Tell Me A Lie by One Direction! (**A/N I am a major One Direction Fan! Suprise! There might be at least one 1-D song each round. hint-hint. wink-wink.). **The girl's song is... (he does the whole movement with his hands again and everyone starts to get impatient.) Part of Me by Katy Perry! I hope you are happy with your songs. Even if you don't know the words, they will be placed into your head so you won't make a complete fool of yourself while up here. Happy Singing."

I don't really know any Katy Perry songs but I had heard this song many times before.

The boys started to walk to the stage and it seemed like Travis was 'leading' them because he was up front and they were following wherever he went. Ha-ha. Katie must be glad to see her boyfriend in the lead. This thought pulls thoughts of what happened with Nico to the front of my mind. But as quickly as they came, they left. I sighed.

Once the music started, Travis pulled the mic to his mouth and started singing at the right time:

_**Travis:** Can't ever get it right_  
_No matter how hard I try_  
_And I've tried_

_**Nico: **Well, I put up a good fight_  
_But your words cut like knives_  
_And I'm tired_  
_As you break my heart again this time_

I can't help but think that Nico really had a connection with this song... I shake my head to clear these thoughts out of my head a put on an expressionless face.

_**All: **Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_That I never listen, listen_  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_That you need your distance, distance_  
_Tell me anything but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing baby_  
_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_Spare me what you think and_  
_Tell me a lie_

_**Travis: **Well you're the charming type_  
_That little twinkle in your eye_  
_Gets me every time_  
_**Pecy: **And well there must have been a time_  
_I was the reason for that smile_  
_So keep in mind_  
_As you take what's left of you and I [ From: . ]_

_**All: **Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_That I never listen, listen_  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_That you need your distance, distance_  
_Tell me anything but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing baby_  
_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_Spare me what you think and_  
_**Connor:**Tell me a lie_  
_**Beckendorf:**Tell me a lie..._  
_**Nico: **Tell me a lie... _(He looked at me as he sang this)  
_**Percy:**Tell me a lie..._

_**All: **Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_  
_That I never listen, listen_  
_Tell me you don't want my kiss_  
_That you need your distance, distance_  
_Tell me anything but don't you say_  
_he's what you're missing baby_  
_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight_  
_Spare me what you think and_  
_**Beckendorf: **Tell me a lie_  
_**Nico: **Tell me a lie... _(again with the guilt look...)  
_**Percy: **Tell me a lie..._  
_**Connor: **Tell me a lie..._  
_**Travis: **Tell me a lie_

_**Katie's POV**_

Oh my gods. They were amazing! Especially Travis. With his blue eyes.. and his hair in his face...

All I know is that after we started dating last week, I have learned alot more about him.

For insance, Travis was a natural born singer. He has always loved to perform. When Connor and Travis were on their way to camp, Travis would always keep them entertained

I mean, they were just jealous right? I'm not that bad, right?

Hearing Silena's voice I snapped out of my thoughts, "That was a great performance guys! At the end of the round, the judges will vote off one boy and one girl. The finale will be one boy and one girl, just incase I didn't say that before. And now, it's time for the second and final performance of the round."

She looked at us and continued," Girls? You will be singing Part of Me by Katy Perry. Now get up here and get started!"

Great it's our turn.

_**Nico's POV**_

I wonder what's going to happen! I mean, do they sing good? What are they going to do?

So many questions.

The Girls move to the stage and all surrounded Katie while the music started and the others started to smile at her and giving their heads reassuring nods. Probably trying to ease the nervousness. I know that she has major stage fright.

**Thalia: **_Days__ like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
That was then and this is now  
__Now look at me_

**Annabeth:**_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
__But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**Katie: **_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep and you let me drown  
But that was then and this is now  
__Now look at me_

**Silena:**_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones[ From: . ]  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**Katie:**_ Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowing, oh woah oh  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everythingYeah, yeah  
Except for me_

**All:**_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
__This is the part of me, no, (away from me)  
__This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no  
__Throw your sticks and stones  
__Throw your bombs and your blows  
__But you're not gonna break my soul  
__This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

I must say, that they were better than us. I can't imagine anyone on their team being voted off.

But if I had a say in this I would say Thalia.

Sure, she's a great singer but She kind of made me mad last month. Its time like this I hate my fatal flaw. Well I guess you deserve some explanation after waiting for so long:

_Flashback:_

_Thalia was visiting the camp with the rest of the hunters because Artemis thought that they could use a little break._

_It was three weeks since they got here and she was leaving today. I didn't know what to do. I really enjoyed the few weeks with her but my feelings grew._

_Right before she left I pulled her aside to tell her how I felt._

_"Thalia I need to tak to you," I said after she tried to get away._

_"What death breath? I kind of have to go." She exclaimed, glaring at me._

_"Listen Thalia. I like you and I know that you are probably mad right now. I know that you are a hunter and all-." I was cut off because in one swift movement, she slapped my face and then she had a bow in one hand with an arrow pointed straight at my heart._

_"Nico, Nico, Nico... Stay away from me. I don't care what you think. Get away from me or this arrow will fly and I will get my girls to come after you. Got it?"_

_I didn't even have time to react because the other hunters got suspicious and joined us. And you know how they are, they hate me. Thalia motion towards me with her hand, "Go ahead girls. But remember, no maiming."_

_In less then a second the hunters had their bows out, loaded, and I have arrows sticking out of the loose parts of my clothes, Pretty much tacking me to the tree. Then, just like that, they were gone._

_End of Flashback:_

I still can't get that day out of my head.

I wonder what Thalia remembers. Or even why she over reacted like that.

But still, I would vote her off.

I looked over at her with a frown on my face. She was talking to Taylor, her back to me.

I guess Taylor saw me staring at Thalia because she stopped talking and waved good-bye to Thalia. Then she started towards me giving me a death glare. You know like in those old movies when someone grabs someone's ear and then pulls them somewhere else? Yeah? Well that just happened to me.

When she was a foot in front of me, she pulled a short sword out of her sheath which I just realized was still there, she grabbed my ear and pulled me outside with the sword in her hand, pointed at me.

"Ouch, Taylor what are you doing!," I screamed. Of course she didn't answer.

I seemed as with every word I said, she would push the sword deeper into my stomach.

She pulled my ear with extra force to where I was in front of her and then she kicked me really hard in the back and sent me to the ground. You see, Taylor is one of the hard-core Demeter daughters that you sometimes think that they belong with the Ares cabin.

When I got up, I looked around and she was nowhere in sight. I dusted myself off and began to walk back to the ampitheater when I feel the sword an inch away from my neck with Taylor behind me whispering into my ear.

"Listen to me, Di Angelo. Thalia is one of my friends and I don't want to see her hurt. She seemed pretty shaken up last time you talked to her. Listen to me. I know she has feelings for you. And I just have one question for you before I let you go. Do you like her?" She asked me, pulling the sword away.

"Of course I do." I said, suddenly finding some interest in my shoes.

_And I always have..._


	3. Round 1 Results

Thank you for the reviews. I know my story might be getting boring but I got carried away with the last part of that chapter and I forgot the results of that round. Reviews are Welcome!

gizwiz678-I love One Direction Too! :D They my Babes

The-Cute-and-Kind-K.P- Me too!

Song of the Chapter: I Wish by One Direction

* * *

"Listen to me, Di Angelo. Thalia is one of my friends and I don't want to see her hurt. She seemed pretty shaken up last time you talked to her. Listen to me. I know she has feelings for you. And I just have one question for you before I let you go. Do you like her?" She asked me, pulling the sword away.

"Of course I do." I said, suddenly finding some interest in my shoes.

And I always have...

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wonder where Nico and Taylor went off to? The crowd was beginning to get thick and more people were piling in. You know what? I didn't see them before!

I looked over at Thalia was looking for Nico too. But why?

"Hey Thalia,"She looked over at me and smiled."You looking for your boyfriend again?"

As fast as her smile showed up, it was gone. "Yeah right. I am a hunter remember? And I deifinately don't have any feelings for Nico. Well I might feel like killing him and seriously injuring him every once in a while, but that doesn't count."

I smiled and shook my head and looked over at the door as soon as the two missing competitors showed up. Nico looked nervous but Taylor had a look of triumph on her face.

Wait, since when did she have her shrt sword with her?

Once I put two and two together with the look on Nico's face, the look on Taylor's face, the disappearing, and her sword. Wow, I can't believe she would do that.

My thoughts were interupted by the voice of that one way-to-happy Aphrodite daughter, Silena."Would everyone please report to the stage for the results. Thank you. Remember, the losers must be very kind about it. And now, the results. May the odds be ever in your favor (A/N Anyone know where that last sentece is from? Review if you do!)"

Everyone walked onto the stage, smiling and walking to their groups.

Silena walked down to the judges table where Will, Megan and Johnathan (all Apollo kids) were sitting and handed them the mic. She smiled and then walked back to the stage and picked up another mic and handed each of the groups one.

I looked out into the crowd of other campers and I saw a few video camera's with the word Heaphestus on the side of it. Of course they would be showing this on Olympus with Apollo making this happen.

I can only wonder what the gods thought of our performances.

Just then, Silena started to speak, "Hey! Everyone is here so lets get to the judging! Will? Who do you think should should be voted off and why." She put the mic on the stand and went to stand with the girls group, giving everyone a hug and smiling at them.

"Well the group to the left (the boys) was excellent but I have to say, Connor, during the group singing, your voice was a little off-key. And the group to the right over here (the girls) it would be very hard to decide. But we have come to a decision," Will looked over at Johnathan and Megan and handed them the mic.

Megan brought the microphone to her lips and began to speak, "Well, as Will said, Connor you were a little off key and Taylor, I am not sure that you gave it the best that you could. That is why my votes are for Taylor and Connor tonight." Megan looked up at the stage at Connor and Taylor, giving everyone hugs and wishing them good luck with the next set of votes.

Wow, they seem like they are in a good mood today.

Megan gave the mic to Johnathan and he started to talk, "I have to disagree with you Megan. I believe that Connor did a good job but I say that Beckendorf needed a little improvment." I could feel Silena tense next to me. "However I must agree with you about Taylor. My votes tonight are for Beck and Taylor." He nodded and gave the mic back to Will.

"Well," Will started,"I am just going to be straight forward with my answer since these two (he pointed to Megan and Johnathan) already pretty much explained my reasoning. My votes are for Taylor and Connor." He gave them an apologetic smile and they just shrugged it off.

Silena made her way back to the middle of the stage. "I am sorry Taylor, Connor. But it is time for you to move into the crouwd while we pick the songs for the next round. Every contestant will be performing individually. And this time, we have a faster thing that picks all songs at once. Will? Would oyu do us the honor and get the songs for us?"

"My pleasure," said Will, smiling. He turned to thhe groups. "These are the songs you will be singing and the order you will be singing them in. First is Silena singing Advice by Christina Grimmie, Beckendorf singing Glad You Came by The Wanted, Percy singing Fireflies by Owl City, Annabeth sining Set Fire To The Rain by Adele, Nico sining In The End by Linkin Park, Thalia singing Haunted by Taylor Swift, Travis singing Young Forever by The Ready Set, and Katie singing Mine by Taylor Swift. Good Night and learn your songs well!"

* * *

Beckendorf's POV

I know that I don't sing well but I was really looking forward to getting voted off because, trust me, no one likes being in a sing off, even though the prize is you being able to bring another person with you and travel anywhere for a week.

Of course I wanted that Prize but I mean really, that for a sing off?

I caught up with Silena as she was walking back to her cabin. "Hey Lina!" I gave her a hug form behind which made her jump. "Charlie! Don't scare me like that."

I grabbed her hand and we sat down on the porch for the Aphrodite cabin. Sitting in silence. But not an awkward silence.

My watched that I made and altered beeped. After a second, a hologram of the time showed up floating above the watch. Curfew.

"Well, looks like I have to go. Bye Silena"

"Bye Charlie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked into the cabin.

Time to practice my song. I walked back to my cabin and tried to memorize the words off of a piece of paper the judges gave us.

One Week later. Tratie is stronger than ever. Someone once said things are never permanent yet others believe the opposite.

* * *

**OHMYGODS! I am so sorry for the long wait and short chapter computer charger broke a few months ago and when i finally got another one i found out my conputer had viruses so not i have to update using my ipod. Thank you for your reviews Everyone! What was that sentence from? Can u guess? I KNOW! If you get it right, you get a virtual cookie (::)**

**Review if you love One Direction ad much as I do! Oh wait you don't because they r my babes :3**

**But review Anyway! Cuz if you do I will luv u forever. **

**Don't forget to Review :D**


End file.
